From the Italian Patent No. 1059927 issued to the Applicant on the 21st June 1982, it is known a cartridge of this type in which the inking element is formed by an element of porous material, containing an ink reserve constantly held in contact with the ribbon. In this case, the inking element supplies ink to the ribbon during all the cartridge operating life, showing two kinds of disadvantages. The first disadvantage depends on the fact that, when the cartridge is new, the ribbon does not need to be inked by the inking element being the ribbon already inked by a sufficient quantity of ink, which is suitable to allow an optimum printing during a first phase of the cartridge utilization. Therefore the inking of the ribbon, in this first phase, can render the ink quantity in the ribbon excessive and cause printing spots. The second disadvantage depends on the fact that the inking element, supplying ink in the first phase of the cartridge utilization, soon exhausts its ink reserve, causing a lower duration of the cartridge.